powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called * Druid Magic * Ecokinesis * Ecomancy * Nature Control Capabilities User is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. The user can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature itself, they become instantly familiar with his surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature. And considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. Applications Nature is such an extensive concept that the powers user has access are grouped under several concepts: * Communicate with and command earth's environment psychically. * If the area has been cleared of natural wildlife and vegetation, then both will be attracted to return to the area. * Nature will defend user from potential threats (and is aware of how to tell friend from foe). * Animal: ** Animal Empathy ** Animal Manipulation ** Animal Mimicry ** Animal Morphing ** Insect Manipulation ** Zoolingualism * Danger Intuition * Disaster Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Ecological Empathy * Environmental, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Air Manipulation ** Earth Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation ** Limited Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Limited Gravity Manipulation ** Magma Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation ** Season Control ** Swamp Mimicry ** Terrain Manipulation ** Water Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation * Nature Enhancement * Nature Unity * Ocean Manipulation * Pheromone Manipulation * Planetary Empowerment * Plant, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Flower Manipulation ** Fungus Manipulation ** Mold Manipulation ** Plant Communication ** Plant Growth ** Plant Manipulation ** Wood Manipulation * Poison Generation * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting Variations * Environmental Manipulation * Season Manipulation Associations * Classical Element Manipulation * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Immunity * Enhanced Regeneration * Healing * Immortality * Life-Force Absorption * Life-Force Generation * Life-Force Manipulation * Mana Manipulation * Moon and Sun have large effect to nature. * Naturakinetic Combat * Reactive Adaptation ** Reactive Invulnerability Limitations *User may be limited in a sterile environment with no nature *Since users emotions affect the nature directly, control is essential. *May not allow you to communicate with animals. Known Users *Mother Nature (Mythology) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Meggan (Marvel Comics) * Swamp Thing (DC Comics) * Poison Ivy (DC Comics) * Isis (DC Comics) * Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) * Man Thing (Marvel) * Nymphs (Greek Mythology) * Demeter (Greek Mythology) * Ceres (Roman Mythology) * Faeries (Mythology) * Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Ecomancers (The Pirates of Dark Water) * Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Druids (Mythology, games) in limited manner. * Flora (Winx Club) * Jak (Jak and Daxter series) * Gaea (Greek Mythology) * Brother Nature (Marvel) * Terra (Roman Mythology) * Miharu Rokujo (Nabari no Ou) Gallery Manthing2.jpg|Man Thing (Marvel) Swamp thing lead.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) AangAvatarsEvocation.png|The Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 200px-Klara_Prast_02.JPG|Klara Prast (Marvel) Naths Elite 640.jpg|Faeries (Mythology) Poison Ivy (by Stephane Roux).jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) Nature.jpg|Mother Nature rising Jak & Daxter Poster.jpg|Jak (Jak and Daxter series) posses an incredible talent for channel eco, the life energy of the world, allowing him to control blue, green, red, yellow, light and dark eco in order to gain extraordinary abilities. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Earth Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Natural Disasters Category:Umbrella Powers